Annie Hobbs
Annie Hobbs is somehow involved in the mystery surrounding Sutton and Emma's birth- at one point, she was believed to be their birth mother, which they later discovered was untrue. Season One Annie Hobbs is first mentioned in a secret phone conversation Alec has with a Dr. Hughes of the Dowinger Psychiatric Clinic, whom he gives explicit instructions to that Annie should not receive any vistors. He even sends a photo of Sutton Mercer in order to prevent either Emma or Sutton from making contact with Annie. When Dr. Hughes checks on Annie, she she is seen in her room, furiously painting a portrait of twin girls under a starry night sky, surrounded by several other paintings. Emma and Sutton receive their first word of Annie from Mr. Webster, though they don't find out her name until much later. Mr. Webster shares with Sutton and Thayer that a woman claiming to be Ruth Peterson (the twins' biological mother, at least according to the birth certificate) showed up and reclaimed Emma, and provides them with a photograph the woman had sent them of Annie and baby Emma together. Sutton and Thayer use the photograph to track down the location where it was taken- when Emma recalls she was in a fire as a child, they discover an old house that had burned. Sutton and Emma (via webcam) tour the ruins of the house, and discover a starry sky painting on the ceiling signed 'Annie Hobbs'. From this point, Emma and Sutton have a list of hundred's of 'Annie Hobbs' ' to sort, through- Emma dives into old Arroyo High School yearbooks, while Sutton and Thayer continue the search in LA. Emma is the first to make a breakthrough when she notes Sutton's adoptive father, Ted's, strange reaction (and then his attempt to hide) a photograph of a strange woman with he and Alec. Emma shares the photo with Sutton, and the pair recognize her as Annie Hobbs from the photo Mr. Webster had given them. Later, at Charlotte Chamberlin's home, Emma notes a photograph on the wall of Phyllis Chamberlin and the woman from the other photographs, Annie, on the wall- when she asks Phyliss about Annie, Phyliss explodes, furious that 'Sutton' would bring up her estranged sister, suggesting she ask her father, Ted, about her instead. (This led the girls' to believe that Annie Hobbs' was Annie, Phyliss' estranged sister- this would later be proved incorrect.) Meanwhile, Sutton and Thayer discover an art gallery that had bought paintings similar to the ceiling artwork Annie Hobbs' had done, and trace the sale back to the Dowinger Psychiatric Clinic, where Sutton finally comes into contact with the mysterious Annie Hobbs. Annie explains to Sutton that her baby died, and when Sutton tries to correct her, insisting that Emma is alive and well in Phoenix, Annie becomes very panicked, insisting that 'they told me', and 'he would not lie to me' and calls for help. Annie later calls Alec, angry and saying he had lied to her- Alec calmly insists that Sutton is not well, a schizophrenic, and that Annie couldn't believe anything she said, and that he had told her the truth. Annie apparently doesn't have much faith in his words, because she later escapes the clinic and heads for Phoenix. At Sutton's birthday celebration, Emma thinks she sees Sutton outside the party and rushes outside- Kristin follows and the pair meet up with Annie. However, this Annie is not Annie Hobbs, but Annie "Rebecca" Sewell, Phyllis' actual sister. This Annie, now going by the name Rebecca, has returned to Scottsdale after twenty years away, living in Los Angeles, and intends to stay a while. The same night of the birthday party, Sutton's car goes into the lake- though the others (Emma, Thayer and Ethan) believe Annie Hobbs might have caused the accident, Sutton reveals that Annie, escaped from the clinic, had actually dove into the water to save her and brought her to the Range Creek Motel to recover. (Kept secret from the others, Rebecca was present at the motel, as well, and Sutton learned that she was her true birth mother.) Emma and Sutton are finally able to meet Annie Hobbs together for a brief moment in the hospital, where Annie reveals that she is not, in fact, their birth mother. Her own baby had died at birth and when she heard that a woman was giving up twins (Sutton and Emma) at the same hospital, she wanted one of them and ended up taking Emma. When they mention Alec, Annie gets panicked and says that they are in danger, and that she had said too much. Rebecca (the other Annie) later appears in Annie Hobbs' hospital room, and says "Oh, Annie- what have you done now?". Rebecca is later heard on the phone, pretending to be Annie's nurse at Phoenix Presbyterian, wanting to make sure she was back at the Dowinger Clinic in Los Angeles. Gallery Normal 0906.jpg Lying-game-annie-hobbs-i2.jpg Lying-game-annie-hobbs-rebecca-i10.jpg Los-angeles-20110905-00112.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mother Category:Sister Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:The Lying Game character